The Long and Winding Road
by iCarlyismelife
Summary: When the iCarly gang go on a bizarre road trip, it changes Freddie's perspective. Will it be enough for Sam and Freddie to forget their differences and love again? Seddie.


**The Long and Winding Road**

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

_I know what you are going to say. Taylor (my name), stop making fics when you have so many already, and you must complete them. And stop making fics with concepts that other people have probably__ r__ead __about in other stories. So, if you haven't read the summary, this is a road trip story. I know you have probably read these before, but I promise to make it interesting. And if you read my story "For The Cameras" then you know how I badly need to wrap up that story and I will soon. For now, I want to do other projects. So, that is why I am doing this fic, as well as others. For now, just sit back and relax. And if you are new to my fanfics, welcome! _

_P.S Yes, the title is from a Beatles song. The Beatles forever! :)_

_P.P.S I did not spell Cuddlefish wrong. The band is spelled "Cuddlefish". The aquarium animal is spelled "Cuttlefish". Okay? Just so no one gets mad at me. And yes, all the events I posted here are fictional. Although I wish they were real._

* * *

There are moments in life when you space out completely. And when you re-enter the world, you get confused. Mainly because you have absolutely no idea what is happening. This is exactly what happened to Freddie, as he came back into reality, and realized he was on the Shay's living room couch. With Sam on his left and Gibby on his right. Carly, cheerfully, was standing directly across from the couch alongside Spencer. Who looked as though he was going to say something important.

Spencer finally began to speak up.

"So, me and my little sister have called you guys in order to offer you a proposal you cannot refuse!"

"Can you hurry it up, Spencer?"Sam requested, groaning at the time she was wasting."I have nerds that need their three o' clock wedgies. And if they don't get them, Mama is not happy. If Mama is not happy, then they are _not_ happy. Got it?"

"Yeah!"Gibby agreed with the blond."I have a pudding bath I have to get home to. If I don't get in it soon, Guppy might eat it."

Everyone looked over at the chubby brunette they have known for years. They knew Gibby was strange, but even then they didn't expect him to say what he had said.

"Wait, Gibs,"Freddie was the one to speak up."Did you say a pudding bath? Like an actual bathtub full of pudding?"

Gibby nodded his head as though it was the most obvious thing in the world."Yup. I have a pudding bath. What don't you understand?"

"Why do you bathe in pudding?"Carly asks. Her cheerful attitude seems to be fading away slowly.

"Because I read on Wahoo Answers that pudding helps the skin glow and opens up all your pores. And depending on what amount you use, you can even lose body fat. Isn't that awesome? The ladies will love me."

"Are you sure they weren't just lying? Because Wahoo answers is not the most reliable source on the planet."

"I'm sure, Freddie. I trust _I-Am-An-Idiot-And-All-You-Guys-Are-Suckers_. He says he is the best answerer in the Wahoo universe and I believe him."

Everyone chose to ignore Gibby's statement. Knowing that this was just Gibby being Gibby. Spencer realized that he still hasn't told the trio on his couch the good news yet.

Spencer beamed."So, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I have an idea for this summer."

The trio perked up admittedly. Wanting to hear what Spencer had in mind.

"All of you guys are graduating next week. And even though I am happy for all of you guys, I am also sad. I mean, I get to speak to you and see you guys sometimes, but it won't be the same. And Carly told me that for your very last iCarly show you guys want to do something epic, but you have no idea what to do."Spencer gives a grin at the gang, before saying,"That is why I came up with this awesome idea for us to go on a road trip."

Freddie and Sam gawked simultaneously at Spencer. While Gibby smiled widely and began fist pumping the air.

"What? Where?"Freddie asked in shock at the news he had gotten from Spencer.

Spencer said unhesitatingly."I did my research. I found out that the FanCon convention will be in two weeks. And of course, as me and Freddie know, it is in L.A. And I managed to book iCarly there to do a panel. And don't worry, the fans over there won't be as...rambunctious as the fans at Webicon."

"Rambunctious? That Word of the Day calender must be working for you Spence."Sam joked, causing Freddie to let out a light chuckle. Sam gave Freddie a smile before averting her attention back to Spencer.

Instead of answering Sam, he watched as Freddie's mood changed. He was more excited than usual. Freddie got up from the couch, shouting,"This is huge! FanCon is the biggest fandom convention in the world!"

"It's practically the only one."says Spencer. He saw as Freddie ran up quickly to give the man a friendly embrace. They parted after a few seconds.

It was all laughs and giggles until Sam came to ruin it."Wait. You invited me here, wasted all my precious time, just to tell me that I get to go to a nerd convention? This is bullshit."

Carly was the one to intervene."Well actually, it's not just a nerd convention we're going to, Sam. I managed to convince Spencer that there are lots of great places to stop and visit between Seattle and Los Angeles."

Sam bitterly responded,"Like what?"

Carly gave Spencer the chance to explain since he did the research."Well, there is a Seven Flags in Portland, Oregon. As well as the biggest U.S Fatcake factory. And even though it's not as great as the Canadian factory we visited, they do give out samples that you can take to the car with you. And of course, California has Hollywood and Disneyland. As well as Sea World in San Diego. There are so many things to see! And we will see."

Carly gave a huge smile to her blond friend before adding something Spencer forgot."And there is also the Wasped Tour. Which is in Los Angeles this year! And all of our favorite bands are performing. Hotstop, Yellow Day, Set Fire To The Nerds, Points of Authority, The Memes, and Cuddlefish! Plus more that I can't seem to remember right now."

That is what caused Sam to jump up in joy."Cuddlefish? But I thought the lead singer, Adam, was in rehab."

"He got out!"

Sam screamed to the top of her lungs with Carly. And now she was the one excited and embracing Spencer.

"Okay, so how is all of this happening? How are we going to get there? How long will it take? Where will we stay?"Freddie was the only one thinking rationally now. The excitement has faded as he had questions racing through his head.

Spencer smirked."I knew someone would ask questions, so I did some research on that too. Well, the whole reason I got the idea for this trip was thanks to a little purchase me and Socko made."

"Purchase?"questioned Freddie."What purchase?"

"Me and Socko both chipped in the money to buy Socko's dream vehicle. A greyhound bus."

"You bought a bus?"Sam's short lived excitement ceased as well. Now questioning Spencer along with Freddie.

"Yes, and before you go crazy, it is a little bit more miniature than average greyhound buses. But it still has enough room for us times five."

"Why is Carly not freaking out?"Gibby was the one to ask. His silent fist pumping has ended. And now he stood with his hands off to his sides.

"Because I somehow convinced her that there was nothing to freak out about. Anyway, we were going to get there in about eighteen to twenty two hours, but since Carly wants us to stop and enjoy some sights, it might take a day or two."

"And,"Carly adds,"I called Tori Vega and she said that she would be glad to take us in. Her parents are conveniently leaving around the same time we arrive."

"Tori Vega? That really hot girl we met the last time we went to L.A?"

Sam glared at Freddie, but Freddie barely noticed.

Spencer looked anxiously at the trio."So, are you in?"

The trio thought about it for a while. Exchanging looks. They all knew what their answer would be. They all shouted their response together.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is a great idea."Freddie spoke."This would be a magnificent chance for us to see some new sights, smells, whatever."

"I get to go to Wasped Tour!"

"I get to...do stuff!"

Spencer and Carly looked at one another. Carly whispered into Spencer's ear."Told you it would work."

* * *

"What do you mean we get to bring other people?"

"Exactly what I just said, Sam."replies Spencer."The bus is after all a bus, so if you want to invite someone, then go for it. Just as long as they aren't your relatives."

"I think he made that rule specifically for you, Fredward."She addressed Freddie. Who was seated on the living room couch. Watching a Japanese game show on television.

"Or maybe he made that rule for you."

It was seven at night, and in approximately an hour, they had to do iCarly. Carly was taking a shower upstairs. And Gibby left hastily to go take his pudding bath. Sam was infuriated because she missed her three o' clock appointment with the nerds. Now Freddie has to suffer the consequences of her bitterness.

Freddie knew this road trip was going to go wrong somehow. He knew it would end in flat tires, screaming, and possibly crying. He knew there would be terrible weather changes. But he wanted to go. There was no way he would stay at home with his mother; doing puzzles with her. He was going to go to FanCon. He was going to have the time of his life.

Even if it meant he had to spend his time with Sam.

When the iCarly gang go on a bizarre road trip, it changes Freddie's perspective. Will it be enough for Sam and Freddie to forget their differences and love again? Seddie.

* * *

_Okay. So that is the first chapter. Do you like it? I hope so.  
_

_I am currently enrolled in college, so it might take a while to update. My bad...  
_

_So, I am thinking of putting Brad in this story. I miss Brad. He was so cool, and in only two episodes. :( Who do you want to see on this trip? I might put Socko is as well, since it is his dream vehicle.  
_

_And yes, there are a lot of parodies in the chapter. Wahoo is a parody of Yahoo. FanCon is a parody of Comic Con. Wasped Tour, Warped Tour. Seven Flags, Six Flags. Hotstop, Coldplay. Yellow Day, Green Day. And there are probably others, but I am too lazy to look back. xD  
_

_And no, there is not band called The Memes. Although I wish there was. Because that would be awesome. All of them can have a Meme on their face, and they can only be addressed by their memes. So you never know their real names or faces. I imagine the lead singer being a troll. Someone should make that happen! _


End file.
